


By Halves

by Anysia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/pseuds/Anysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Anna gets ideas. Kristoff’s learned to just roll with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Halves

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some pointless, unedited, gratuitous Kristanna smut that is essentially a companion piece to “Crazy Trust Exercise”. This one has blindfolds! And, uh, semi-dominant!Anna, she’s just not as good with rope. Like, at all. But she tries. You go, Anna.

"Now just… okay, hang on… now stay still."

 

Anna’s voice is bright with mischief, eyes dancing as she neatly ties the strip of black silk around Kristoff’s eyes, and she can’t see him roll them affectionately behind the fabric. “Tell me why I’m doing this again?”

 

"Because you love me."

 

"…give me another reason."

 

"Kristoff!"

 

Kristoff’s lips quirk into a grin, and he settles easily back onto the bed, reaching blindly to stroke one hand across Anna’s cheek, and it’s a little rough but, well, that’s the call for the evening, anyway.

 

It had started earlier, when Anna got an _idea_ (Anna was always getting ideas, of one sort or another. There seemed to be no real rhyme or reason to them — in a single day, she could go from perfectly chaste ideas, like wanting to teach him how to knit, to toe-curlingly illicit ones, like the time that had seen him bring her to a deep, shuddering orgasm against his tongue as he knelt beneath her skirts and the broad oak table at a particularly boring state dinner, and she’d somehow managed to keep a placid look of diplomatic interest even as she tugged at his hair and arched up against his mouth).

 

Today’s idea had come when she’d realized it was Kristoff’s half-birthday.

 

"I can’t believe I forgot!" Anna had said as she sprawled out across him earlier in the evening, her hair mussed and lips kiss-stung and very, very beautiful.

 

"…what, my _half_ -birthday? That’s not a thing.”

 

"Oh, sure it is. It’s like a regular birthday, just, you know… half."

 

"…half _what_?”

 

"Halfway _to_ your birthday, Kristoff, _honestly_.” Anna had smiled at him coyly and laid her head against his shoulder. “I feel bad. I didn’t even get you anything.”

 

"Do you give people things for half-birthdays?" Kristoff had deadpanned, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her temple.

 

Anna had frowned, just a little, biting her lip. “…I’m not sure,” she said finally.

 

"That’s because it’s not a thing."

 

“ _Kristoff_.”

 

Anna had huffed as Kristoff’s broad chest trembled with laughter beneath her, but she couldn’t suppress the smile that tilted at her lips. “You’re terrible.”

 

Her eyes had brightened then, with the mischievous gleam that signaled an Anna Idea. “…hey,” she’d started, pressing her hands to his chest and rising up above him, rubbing her thigh meaningfully along his. “I think I’ve got an idea…”

 

"…oh god."

 

"It’s a good idea, I promise."

 

"If it’s anything like the time we had to knit those sweaters…"

 

"Hey, you told me Sven liked his."

 

"That’s because he _ate_ it.”

 

Anna had frowned and lightly smacked his chest. “This one’s better than that,” she’d said, biting her lip and keeping her darkening eyes on his as she slid one hand down, down, just barely grazing over the front of his pants. “This one’s _fun_.”

 

Kristoff had inhaled sharply as her small hand pressed against his length through his pants, squeezing gently. “Trust me?” she’d said, very quietly, gazing up at him through her lashes.

 

He’d curved one hand around her cheek, tilting her head up to slant his lips over hers, warm and soft. “Always.”

 

_Well… okay, **often** ,_ Kristoff thinks, amending slightly as Anna climbs over him to inspect his blindfold, one sharp knee barely missing his testicles and wouldn’t _that_ have been a great start to whatever the half-hell she was half-planning for this half-birthday _thing_.

 

"Okay," he hears Anna say, and she’s done a great job with the blindfold, actually, he can’t see a thing through it, "wrists together."

 

Kristoff raises an eyebrow, starts to open his mouth, but then her hand is against his lips, pressing firm. “Don’t talk,” Anna says, and there’s a devious edge to her tone, playful and mischievous but with a hint of dark dominance that has his cock stiffening in his pants, and he wants to arch up towards her, press tight against her, but he’s content to lie back and see where she’s going with this, just for now.

 

He suppresses a smile as he feels her tug his wrists together and loop a length of rope around them — they’ve done this part before, but reversed, with his hands curving around _her_ wrists, and the memory of Anna on her knees, arms bound behind her back, her breathy sighs all around him as he pulled her tight against him and just _fucked_ her, his beautiful, beautiful girl…

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kristoff mutters, the memories vivid within the dark, blank space around his blindfold, and he feels Anna straddle his chest, feels short, sharp nails scraping against his skin, feels the slow, wet drag of her tongue along his neck.

 

"No," she says, voice low, and she bites sharply at his pulse point, " _talking_.”

 

He’s sure she can feel his pulse racing beneath the sharp indent of her teeth, as much as he can hear the blood thrumming in his ears, and he’s begun to understand, just a little, why she’d wanted him to do this to _her_.

 

Anna moves up to take his earlobe between her teeth and tightens the rope around his wrists. “You can’t get out of that, right?”

 

Silence.

 

She moves away from his ear, presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Kristoff.”

 

Still nothing.

 

"…Kristoff?"

 

"You told me not to say anything, remember?"

 

A short, exasperated sigh. “You can answer a direct question.”

 

"Sorry, I didn’t know there was some kind of rulebook for this. But about the rope…" Kristoff tugs his hands apart easily, raising an eyebrow and offering her a teasing smirk. "Remind me to teach you how to tie a decent knot, feistypants."

 

He feels Anna’s shoulders sag, just a little, and his smirk fades into concerned warmth as he reaches out blindly to take one of her hands in his. “Hey,” he says, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “It’s okay.”

 

"I’ve never done this before," Anna mutters, tightening her hand around his.

 

"I know. I mean… I’ve only done it once. We’ve."

 

"Yeah."

 

His fingers itch to reach up and pull off the blindfold, to pull her close and reassure her, but he waits, gauging, her hand warm and small in his.

 

After a long moment, Kristoff feels Anna take her hand from his, feels the rough scrape of the rope winding around his wrists again, feels the same inexpertly done knot work.

 

"Will _that_ hold you?” she asks, one hand toying with the rope, the other slipping beneath his waistband.

 

Kristoff smiles, manages to stretch his fingertips just far enough to brush over her palm. “No,” he says honestly, and he can almost see the deflated look in her eyes. “But I can pretend.”

 

Anna’s lips are suddenly warm against his, one hand curving against his jaw, and she nuzzles his nose when she breaks the kiss. “I love you,” she says, and he starts to say it back before she moves to kiss him again, fierce, bruising. “No talking,” she reminds him, and he can feel her mischievous smile.

 

_Wouldn’t dream of it_ , Kristoff thinks, and it’s difficult to think of much to say in the way of coherent speech anyway as Anna lays a line of warm, open-mouthed kisses over his chest, scraping her teeth gently over his nipples, and even though they’re nowhere near as sensitive as hers, it’s surprisingly pleasant (but _oh_ , she’s so demonstrative when he suckles against her, laves her breasts with his tongue, her hands tangling in his hair, and it’s all he can do to keep his hands stilled, unmoving, when he wants so badly to stroke them over her soft, supple curves…).

 

Anna’s nails scratch lightly over his hipbones as she tugs his pants down, wrapping one hand around his cock and rolling her wrist upwards in an easy, practiced motion that has Kristoff biting back a low moan.

 

He can hear her breathing deeply even over the deafening pound of his own heartbeat as she tightens her grip and begins to stroke him, her thumb rubbing moist, tight circles over the head of his cock, and he bites back a curse when he feels her breath ghosting lightly over the flesh, feels her tongue against him as she licks him, languid and slow, from base to tip, curling her tongue lightly against the underside of the tip before disappearing and _oh god, stop teasing, dammit, just_ …

 

Kristoff’s coherent thoughts fade into a warm, pleasant haze of sensation as he feels warm, wet lips wrapping tight around his cock and sliding over, down, down, and _can she really go so far she’s never done quite so god yes **take** it wait what **how** …_

 

Anna pulls back, agonizingly slow, all warm suction and _god_ , her _tongue,_ and it takes every ounce of self-control he’s ever had not to come right there as he realizes just how _deep_ he is, how deep she’s _taking_ him and he swears he can feel the curve of her smile against his skin as she sinks back down again and takes him deep into the back of her throat.

 

Kristoff almost wants to cry because it’s bad enough that he can’t _see,_ but he can’t use his hands, can’t run them through her hair, can’t stroke her heated flesh and feel her tremble against his fingertips, hear her cry out, he can’t do everything he wants to do, can’t _touch_ her, but she’s clearly decided that she’s in charge this time and _oh fuck it’s okay just this once god, **Anna** …_

 

He finally lets himself give into it, to the wet slide of her tongue sweeping broad circles over him as she pulls back, to the tight, warm suction as she tilts her head and pushes down, and he’s certain there’s not a god in existence whose name he hasn’t defiled as her lips wrap tightly around his cock and she takes him as deeply into her mouth as she can. He can’t see her, can’t touch her, but everything in his world has narrowed to Anna’s mouth, her warm lips and tongue and he’s going to… he can’t…

 

"Anna," he manages, and his voice sounds weak, strangled, and he knows he’s not supposed to talk but she needs to…

 

He knows that she knows, can read him so well, can read the tension threaded through his muscles, the quickening of his breath, but she doesn’t pull away, just moves harder, faster, wraps one hand around the base of his cock as she moves down, _down_ , and he slams his head back against the pillows, digging his nails into his half-bound palms as he comes, _hard_ , thrusting up deeply into her mouth as he spills inside her.

 

Kristoff is shaking as Anna pulls off him with a wet, lingering suck, presses a gentle kiss to his inner thigh and reaches up to undo the loosened rope around his wrists. She rests her head against his abdomen, idly stroking his hip as he reaches up with unsteady hands to undo his blindfold. “Hi,” she says, cheeks rosy, eyes soft.

 

"…hi," Kristoff manages, reaching down to stroke one hand through her hair. "That… that was…"

 

"Happy half-birthday," Anna says, kissing his bellybutton and giggling as he squirms.

 

Kristoff curves his hand over her shoulder and gently tugs, pulling her up to curl her against his chest. “Still not a thing,” he says with a stubborn smirk, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

 

"I _like_ it as a thing.” Anna tilts her head enough that he can see the bright flash of her grin. “Think you did, too.”

 

"Definitely not complaining." Kristoff pauses, just for a moment, before stroking his hand down her side, over her hip, fingertips trailing along her inner thigh. "Hey."

 

"Hm?"

 

"When was your half-birthday, huh?"

 

"Um… a few months ago, why?"

 

Kristoff props himself up on one elbow, ghosting his lips over Anna’s cheek as he dips his fingers down and curls them inside her, slow and easy. “Well… if we’re gonna make this a _thing_ , we should probably do it right.”

 

Anna laughs, voice fading into a contented sigh as she cants her hips up to meet his touch. “I can live with that.”

 

She frowns as Kristoff quickly slips the blindfold over her eyes with his free hand. “Hey!”

 

Her breath hitches as he catches her lips in a hard, pointed kiss.

 

"No talking," Kristoff says, voice low and teasing as he pulls her close.


End file.
